


if my heart was a house, you'd be home

by pixiegold



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Drabble, Flat mates, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Anxiety, Implied Sexual Content, Lack of Communication, Literally Just Drabble, M/M, Miscommunication, No Plot, Rambling, Tags Are Fun, angsty fluff, i dont know, i guess, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiegold/pseuds/pixiegold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It seemed simple after that, the final slots falling into place and everything coming together like it had never been apart in the first place."</p><p>--</p><p>Laxus hates people, all except one green haired man who only lets his guard down around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if my heart was a house, you'd be home

Laxus didn't like humans, and this fact was well known by anyone who had met him longer than five minutes. People in the street stared too much and talked too loudly, people in the guild made too big messes and argued too noisily and everyone else wasn't even worth his time. The only person who had ever had the ability to not get on his last nerve was Freed, who understood him and his attitude and never pushed the boundaries further than Laxus could take. The green haired man who gave more when Laxus took too much and filled the gaps Laxus left behind, who did everything Laxus needed and more without a single complaint. They fitted together intrinsically without even having to think about it, and in the long run, Laxus would curse them for being so blind when everything was right in front of them.

 

Laxus didn't know what love was until he met Freed, but he never had the words to say it out loud, and especially not to the smaller man's face. He felt like the letters and words coming out of his mouth didn't hold enough meaning, just recycled sounds vibrating through air and, instead, he kept quiet, observing from the sidelines. He came to the conclusion quite quickly that, Freed in their apartment, when it was just him and Laxus, was his favourite thing, guard completely down and the passive mask discarded from Freed's usually indifferent face. In the apartment was where Freed paced frantically while Laxus watched from the sofa, it was where Freed ranted angrily at the walls while Laxus listened carefully, it was where Freed's emotions were finally allowed to burst out from his facade, hair freed from its tight band and loose against his back, whipping angrily as he paced, yelling about his parents or money or whatever else. Laxus was never more grateful for anything than this, glad he could lean back and observe the rawness of Freed, letting the realness of him sink into his pores and run through his bloodstream.

 

Laxus had been observing, as usual, letting Freed's voice echo throughout his bones. Freed had been pacing again, counting and recounting their money in the pot, worrying about bills and food and the rent and the lack of jobs on the request board. Laxus had closed his eyes, gladly letting this side of Freed, his Freed, sink right through him when Freed had appeared in his lap, sprawled across the sofa, head resting on Laxus's thigh. Freed didn't stop talking, despite the new position and the awkward way his head was currently tilted. Laxus shifted so Freed could get more comfortable, used to this routine that they sometimes had when things were just too much for the smaller man.

 

"I'm scared Laxus." Freed suddenly said, voice almost a whisper, making the older man look up in concern. Compared to the noise that was just bouncing around the walls, the sudden whisper felt like a stab in the heart and the hands that had been playing with Freed's hair, slowly stilled.

"Because of money?" Laxus asked carefully, examining the strands of green spread across his lap.

"Well, yes, but also because... Because I don't want us to run out of money and have to move out. I want to stay with you." Freed said, deliberately looking at the wall. Laxus began plaiting a braid into Freed's hair, weighing up his words.

"Even if we had nothing at all, I would stay with you." Laxus said honestly after a moment's pause, still gently working on the braid. Freed looked up, hearing the honesty ringing true in his voice. Freed could tell when Laxus was lying without even having to look at him, and the look in the smaller man's eyes told Laxus all he needed to know.

"I..." Freed started, wringing his hands. Laxus finished the braid, pushing some strands off of Freed's forehead, waiting for Freed to finish. Laxus knew that Freed always planned what he was going to say before he said it, so the pauses and trailing off weren't anything to do with forgetting what to say or not having the words. "I need you."

 

It seemed simple after that, the final slots falling into place and everything coming together like it had never been apart in the first place, Freed's hips fitting into Laxus's hands perfectly, his back slotting against the blonde man's chest like nothing else was ever supposed to be there. Laxus still observed, but he could also now feel, being able to watch the plains and ridges of Freed's body as it shook, and being the reason Freed was coming apart in his hands in the first place. The side of Freed he had always secretly called his own was now completely his, along with the public side of Freed, and all the other sides that Laxus loved to discover. Freed was the only person who fitted into his life so simply, as if his life hadn't been complete without a green haired man in it, comforting and being comforted and taking and giving all at once. It was like Laxus had been wandering around without the sky being there for years, and then one day, it just appeared, making Laxus wonder how he had ever lived without it in the first place.

  
And Freed felt exactly the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> well, this is my first Fraxus fic, so I hope it's not too terrible! Thank you for reading <3
> 
> You can find me over at be-m0.tumblr.com, and comments are always highly appreciated! uwu


End file.
